Lost Love Matsu Wa
by Yami's Only Princess
Summary: Every night Wendy sang out the window to Peter Matsu Wa I'll Wait but now she's about to die and Peter comes back but can he save her in time and confess his feelings before she dies or can the magic of Never Land bring her back? WendY/Peter! Comment!


Hi everyone! This is my first Peter Pan story! Pleas do enjoy and if you do read please comment. I will up date but only if you comment! Thank you! Oh and if you have any questions then please ask me or leave a comment and I'll answer. Thansk everyone! Also please be kind to my Yami Mai or YM. Thanks!

* * *

_Lost Love Matsu Wa_

_A Peter And Wendy Story_

"I'll always believe in you Peter Pan," Whispered Wendy as she slowly backed away from the window. As Peter was flying away with a heavy heart he heard Wendy whisper one last time. "Matsu Wa Koi…"

The years went on for Wendy Darling and Peter secretly kept his promise to her and watched over her silently. He would often hear her singing songs…sometimes about her many boyfriends or, he secretly hoped…him. Some would be up beat like her favorites 'Ai No Imi Wo Oshiete, (Please Show Me How To Love)' and 'Shining Star,' and ten others would be slow like 'Matsu Wa' (I'll Wait) and "Sakura Mankia (Cherry Blossoms)'. She would sing to the moon and stars about her life and love…always missing her first love. One year after the night he dropped her off she would always sing 'Matsu Wa' meaning 'I'll Wait for you.

"Watashi Matsu Wa…Itsumo Demo Matsu Wa…" Fortunately Peter had the gift of language and knew what she sang. 'I'll Wait…Forever I'll Wait…' and hoped it meant for him.

The years went in and every year at the same time she would sing her song for him by the window of her old nursery and hope he would somehow hear and come to her. Wendy grew from a small child to a teenager to an adult with a husband and children. Peter thought he had fallen in love with Jane…it had to be love because every time he would see her, his heart would beat faster. But no…he was in love with the idea of Jane…that she was so much like Wendy and looked like her too. He never truly loved Jan, and he realized that the day he met Wendy again, when he brought her daughter Jane, back and saw Wendy once more.

_Peter's POV_

_I hear footsteps coming towards the window and I hide. I don't know what else I should do. Slowly I peaked around the corner and looked at her…She starts to look my way and I pull my head back and gasp. This girl…no this lady who is standing here before me couldn't be _My _Wendy. But then why is my heart racing so fast. I shook my head and decided to take another look at this woman again. When I do my eyes narrow because I think I'm not seeing right. She starts to leave but I want to see more of this lady…then Tink speaks to me and I give her a side-glance but she won't be quite so I say 'SHHHH!' and put my hand over my mouth. But then the footsteps stop and before I lose my courage I fly up to her…our noses almost touching._

_Gasp_

"_Wendy?" I questioned…because this couldn't be _My _Wendy…she was all grown up and was a real mother…no…I won't accept this…no…_

"…_Hello Peter…" She says…it is her; I receive a shy smile from her as well as she says my name. I go closer to her to see if I wasn't being tricked. I look deep into her eyes and see it's her. It's _My _Wendy but then why do I feel so sad…like my heart has broken. I then sit back cross-legged and cross my arms and pout at her. In my heart I know that…no matter what I've lost my one chance with her. With _My _Wendy. I turn my face away and speak/_

"_You've changed," I said and looked down._

"_Not really," she says to me then takes my chin in her hand and makes me look at her. "Not ever…" I start to lean in to her to give her a final good-bye kiss but then Tink appears and the moments lost. I wonder where I'm getting all these feelings from…I'm supposed to be immune to growing up including liking girls…I guess I've taken so many trips to her world I've aged a year or two making me almost 14._

"_Hello Tinker Bell," she says to the fairy in her hand. Then Tink asks me if she can see if Wendy can still fly. Tink knows I love her. She flies around her and to my surprise Wendy once again flies…most adults lose their innocence and, even with the aid of pixie dust can't fly but she can. That means that she can still return. _

"_Ah ha, ha, oh Tink…Oh," she said as she hit her head._

"_Madam…" I say and bow low to her…taking off my hat._

"_Oh Ha, ha, ha, ha…" She bows to me as well. I wring my hat because I know that this will be the last time I see her. But another gift of mine is to be able to feel the want of a child…their innocence and I feel from her that she wants to go back…and that for this moment in time…she loves me again…not her husband but me. I make an effort not to cry._

"_Good Bye Wendy…" and before she can see my tears I fly off. But not before I lean in once again and whisper to her… "Matsu Wa Wendy…Matsu Wa Koi…" Her eyes get wide and she pulls her head back. I give her a peck and then fly off as her children come to the window._

"_Good Bye Peter."_

"_Look at him…It's Peter Pan…"_

"_I'll always believe in you Peter Pan…Daddy…Daddy!!"_

"_Edward!" and they run to the bottom of the steps and meet him…Edward…the husband. I smile at them only because I know that this Edward makes her happy._

"_Come on Tink…let's go home…" and I fly off into the night._

That was the last time I ever saw Wendy Darling…

"I think I want to see Wendy one more time…" I said allowed to no one in particular. So I flew off to London, by the time I got there it was nighttime and so I went to the Nursery window. Today was the 82nd anniversary of when I bought Wendy back. I had grown to about 17 now she was 94. She was on her deathbed and he could hear her coughing.

"Wendy…" I asked, thinking that this couldn't be the Wendy who went on adventures with me…not _**My**_Wendy.

"P-Pete-Peter…" she said weekly and looked out the window. I saw her start to stand up and almost fall. I flew as fast as I could and caught her right before she hit the ground. I had grown because now I was a few inches taller then her and my arms had grown muscular.

"Wendy…is that you," I questioned. This old woman I was holding was frail and wrinkly. But when I looked in her eyes I saw the Wendy I knew. _**My**_ Wendy! Her eyes still looked young, like she was sill a fourteen year old girl, a girl who still had dreams of flying and playing and staying in the nursery.

"Peter…I knew you would come…one last time." She said.

"Of course I came Wendy…I brought your Granddaughter back…Margaret and so now I came to see you. You changed again." I said while I sat beside her in the air, I unknowingly crossed my arms and legs again and looked away and pouted.

"I've grown old Peter…but my spirit is still just as you left me the first time we met…you know…I've out lived my brothers. Michele and John…my mother and father died long ago and Edward…"

"Your husband."

"Yes…"she said and then looked down. "My husband died long ago…I'm all alone now…my little boy isn't little anymore…Jane is grown. I'm all alone is this world now and I want to see my family again. I'm tired Peter…I'm tired."

"But Wendy…You mean you are just sleepy right…not the other tired right? You can sleep now and I'll watch over you. Don't worry…you'll always have me…so you aren't alone. You aren't alone."

"I'm so tired Peter…but I want to sing you the song…one last time…" she said and took a deep breath. (Author's note: Ok this is supposed to be in Japanese but I'm doing it in English since you guys wouldn't understand. This might get confusing but each time she finishes a verse or a certain line I'll have Peter's thoughts in italic and the things said out loud not. Thank you!)

"I used to always pretend to be cute and people said I tried too hard. Back then living was hard."

'_You didn't have to pretend to be cute Wendy…you were cute…always to me you were…And I know living was hard for you…being the oldest and then living through the war.'_

"Our love comes and goes, always passing each other by. That we would someday, somewhere be joined. Is my eternal dream…"

'_Our love…you loved me too…but it's to late now. I promised you that I would return but I never did say I would take you back. I actually said that you…couldn't come back…ever. How was I supposed to know you loved me? I didn't know what love is…and to be with you…was…is my eternal dream.'_

"The wide, blue sky doesn't belong to anyone. The clouds fluttering in the breeze… Drifting along…"

'_No you 're wrong…the sky belongs to you…if you want me to I could and would…will give it to you.'_

"I'll wait, I'll wait forever"

'_I would wait forever for you too Wendy! I will wait forever…'_

"Even if you don't turn around…I'll wait."

'_What do you mean not turn around? I've…always loved you…ever since I first saw you!'_

"I'll wait forever. Until the day someone else dumps you…" And then she was cut off by violent coughing and fell back on the bed. She slowly closed her eyes and her face became calm.

"Wendy! Wendy don't go! I need you with me…I can't live without you! Don't you see! When I told you to think of a happy thought to fly…ever since then _**My **_happy thought was you. That's why I could fly…because you were my happy thought," said Peter. "Don't you see Wendy…I promise we'll be together always from now on…Wendy?" But she was still lying down with the calm look on her face…but a single pearly teardrop fell from her eye and landed on Peter's hand. When it landed on his hand his skin started to glow and then in a flash he was transformed back into the 13-year-old boy he was when he met her.

"Wendy…"' he said and put his face down on her chest and started to cry. Peter leaned down to kiss her one more time and as he did a tear hit her lips and they became full again. Her body started to disappear.

"Wendy…no please don't go! Please stay with me! Can't you see I got to have you!" Shouted Peter at her but instead her body went back to the young shape that she was when they first met. She had the same curls she did when she was a child and her hair was pulled back except that instead of wearing her baby blue nightgown she had on a white dress. The dress was halter and she had beautiful rings, earrings, and the acorn necklace Peter had given her. She was still though lying very still and hardly breathing. Peter then got a great idea.

"Now that she's young again…I can take her to never land and maybe…maybe she would recover and then we could be together forever." And with that he scooped her up in his arms and flew out the window. But before he did he left his red feather so that Jane would know that Wendy was once again with him.

Once back in Never Land Peter took her to her favorite spot, a beautiful lake that had a wooden bench by it. There they used to sit and talk about all sorts of things…about Peter wanting Wendy to stay and how Wendy wanted Peter to come with her back to London and live with her family. Now he laid her on the bench and watched her breath slowly…so slowly and it seemed that it took her lots of effort to do so. He held her hand but when he grasped it harder then he felt something…it was her wedding ring that Edward had given her. This hurt Peter to no end but he knew that this was important to her because she loved him. He didn't know what to do and the silence was killing him so he sang to her. The same song she sang to him but the second verse…the verse that was really wasn't for her but more for him…

_Peter's POV_

"It's sad how with you, I'm always…a joker with no need for tears…" I know what I'm singing is true. When she was in Never Land with me, I never let her see me cry…not even when hook kidnapped her. I never let her see my tears cause I had to be the rave one.

"I can easily bluff my way through…but when I'm alone, I quietly cry."

'_I do cry because I miss you Wendy…I have never missed someone that much ever…until you. I don't let the lost boys or even Tink see me cry but…I come her to this bench and cry for you and the chance I never got to have with you.'_

"No one can see my heart…but I wanted you at least to understand."

'_I came here so I never had to grow up but another reason was so I couldn't get hurt again. I know I was young when I came here but I did love a girl very dearly…It was on my many trips that I would return to earth and I fell in love with a beautiful girl with black hair and brown skin…but she broke my heart when she went off with someone else and that's when I decided that I would never again let someone see my heart. But then I met you and you made me trust you…so I wanted at least you to see my heart…and understand me. I promised myself that I would never love another like I did that one girl…but I want you to see my heart and to understand it. Only you Wendy…only you!_

"I'll wait, I'll wait forever. Even if you don't turn around…I'll wait…"

'_I told you I would wait for you forever and no matter what I will…don't you see that I love you to much for you to die Wendy? Don't you understand!'_

"I'll wait forever…if I can at least look at you…"

'_I'll wait forever for you to come back to me…and if you don't then I'll some how come to you! But if I can at least look at you then I'll still wait…all those years I lived only because that meant that I could see you again.'_

"I'll wait, I'll wait forever. Even if you don't turn around…I'll wait…"

'_Even if you don't return the feeling I have for you I don't care…I'll still and always will wait for you Wendy! Always and forever.'_

"I waited forever…for the day someone else dumps you…" I then leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Good bye Wendy! I'll never forget you…" I said and started to get up and walk away but after the first step I fall to me knees crying. I can't stand that she's gone. I can't!

"Wendy," I cried as I sat on my knees…my head is in my hands and I'm now shaking uncontrollably. After all we've been threw and now just like that she's gone.

"Boy, why are you crying," she said weakly and looked over at me with her sky blue eyes. As soon as I heard her voice I leapt up and ran to her side. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly in my own and just stared at her. I couldn't believe that she was alive again. While I stared at her she gave me a shy smile like she did so many years ago. She leaned up a little and gave me a kiss then and with out realizing it when she leaned back down my arm was around her head as to not let her drop. I was surprised.

"I told you Peter that I would never change…ever…I always and will always believe in you Peter Pan. That kept me going."

"I thought that I would never see you again after that, why did you have to go!"

"But Peter I'm back. And look at you…you haven't aged a day since I met you."

"Neither have you…look at you, you are as young as me again. And you look very pretty Wendy. Pretty as ever."

"Thank you Peter…I came back because…well…"

"Why Wendy…you told me you wanted to go see your family again…that you were lonely and wanted to see your brothers, mother, and father, why'd you stay here. All you have is me now…and I can't bring any of them back." I said rather sadly because the spark in Wendy's eyes went out when I said I couldn't bring back her family.

"Oh Peter don't you see? I want to be with you now…I'll always love them but right now it is you that I want to be with."

"Wendy…there's something that I've been meaning to tell you…for a long time now…Wendy…" I say and take her hand in mine. "I…I…I love" but I am cut off by Tinker Bell flying behind her head. "Tinker Bell?"

"Tinker Bell?" she questioned and then pulled her hand back from mine. Quickly I grab it again and try to recover. "No Wendy I love Tinker Bell as a sister…but I really love-" But Tink once again cuts me off and points at Tiger Lily. So I wined up saying…

"I love…Tiger Lily?"

"TIGER LILY! Well I've heard just about enough Peter Pan so I'll be leaving now if you don't mind." And she turns to leave but then sees Tiger Lily. "Peter I hope you can explain this." She says to me.

"Just give me a minute Wendy…I'll be done soon." And she looks worried so I say. "Don't worry. Trust me." And then she leaves with Tinker Bell. As soon as she's gone I get up and go to where Tiger Lily is. I try to be a gentleman and I bow lowly to Tiger Lily though I can't help resenting her a little.

"Hello Tiger Lily…what brings you hear tonight?" I ask.

"Well Peter I want to…um give you something…a gift! Will you accept it?"

"Of course I will Tiger Lily." And I hold out my hand for the gift.

"Oh dear…Peter I am going to give you a kiss…" She says so I hold out my hand again.

"Shouldn't you close your eyes?"

"Why is it a surprise?"

"Well it's more polite to."

"Oh alright then." And I shut my eyes. (AN: Remember Peter thinks a thimble is a kiss and a kiss is something small that a girl or a guy gives to another. He doesn't understand.) The next thing I know is something warm is pressed to my lips and I open my eyes to see Tiger Lily thimbleing me. I am in complete shock and so I don't move. I hear a little twinkle of bells and realize that's Tink, but I'm still in shock so I don't pull away.

"PETER PAN!"

'Uh Oh!'

* * *

YM: Now all of you review or I'll send youto the shadow relem. Be nice to my Aibou!

Mai: Thanks for reading everyone! Don't mind my Yami. Yami is really protective of me. If you want to get to know my Yami betetr then read my other sotry called "How Long Is Forever" which I need to update. Sorry!

YM: Thank you everyone!

Mai: Remember review or no conclusion. I'l write it I just won't put it up! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
